Star Harmony Pretty Cure!
is the new season of the Pretty Cure series created and directed by Taichi Noki, but formerly by LoveCatchJennah. It was replaced Star Pretty Cure! and it is initial slot. Synopsis: * This story takes place in a parallel universe of Grand Harmony Pretty Cure!. Since her mother's death, Carmen was raised by a computer along with her reincarnated friend, Milly. Characters: Star Harmony Cures: * Carmen is the leader and the computer. She is a hard-to-get girl. Most of the time though, she is really hyper. She transforms to , whose theme color is blue, and she represents technology. Her Star Harmony change is Crystallite Sparkle. * Milly is the second member and Carmen's computer friend. She is really famous for being for the school's rookie basketball player. She transforms into , whose theme color is pink, and she represents gear. Her Star Harmony change is Speedy Jazz. * Eva is the third member and the computer. She is really intelligent and loves to be a computer. She hates being bullied for taking care of young children. She transforms into , whose theme color is yellow, and she represents Vhamp, a celestial from My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire. Her Star Harmony change is Summer Smile. * Kelsey is the fourth member and the computer. She hates being a computer just like Carmen, Milly and Eva. She transforms into , whose theme color is green, and she represents deluxe. Her Star Harmony change is Light Rouge. * Reika Rose - Reika, known as Princess Right. She was powerful, but it was became an android, being she was sweet, happy and kind at first, she was now a pale, lifeless and depressed. She was abused and brainwashed and becomes Starlight, a gore and brutal monster humanoid who is Secret's daughter. She was not know if who she is. She was looks weak and emotionless. When she first meets the computers, she is still spying the computers as Usaka Nori. She was turned a deadly monster and stills hates computers. Because of her past and Carmen's words, her memories are restored and emotions are later developed to returned her into human, and she changes her heart and soul. She was a weak girl but she was strong with full of potential strength. She transforms into , whose theme colors are pink, blue, yellow and green, and she represents the colors of the sky and perfection. Her Star Harmony change is Elegant Crystal. Grand Harmony Cures: * is the leader and the princess of the Cloud High Kingdom. She was known as Princess Pinky. She is sometimes a serious, and hard-to-get girl. Most of the time though, she is really hyper and has a sense of humor. She is really popular in both Jukeuren and Cloud High Kingdom, because her sense of humor and her beauty to males. She hates being really popular, but can't stop it. So, she just let herself be popular without knowing. With the pink love commune, she transforms to |キュア・ラヴ}}, whose theme color is pink, and she represents the soul of friendship. Her form change is Pinky Ribbon. * is the second member and is Akemi's childhood friend since they were 2. She is really famous for being for the school's rookie basketball player, and wants to be a professional player in the future. She is strong, brave, and doesn't like to show-off her hyper side. She is not really know to be popular, but loves to help Akemi with ruling a kingdom that separated their friendship in the first place. With the blue love commune, she transforms into |キュア・ライト}}, whose theme color is blue, and she represents the shine of friendship. Her form change is LoLi-mari. * is the third member and is the shop owner of her family's flower shop. She is really intelligent and loves to be a nurse for people that are hurt, especially the young folk. She hates being bullied for taking care of young children, though she can take care of it herself. She tries to stop fights so people are not hurt being controlled at the villains. With the yellow love commune, she transforms into |キュア・エッセンス}}, whose theme color is yellow, and she represents the sky of friendship. Her form change is Elegant Glimmer. * is the fourth member and the fashion artist of Jukeuren. She is very kind, but hates to get hurt or messy. She loves opinions and advice for her fashion or combat, because of not being good at it. She also loves making outfits for her friends, her sister, and her clients. She owns her own fashion shop, and manages it with her sister, Kiyomi. Kiyomi admires her a lot, which makes her more hard-working with her outfits. Masami was defeated and kidnapped to be manipulated, fighting against the computers as Dark Vogue. With the purple love commune, she transforms into |キュア・ヴォーグ}}, whose theme color is purple, and she represents the passion of friendship. Her form change is Crystal Tango. Mascots: * Nico is the Cures’ mascot also known as Ni. It was she who had given the girls the MagiCharm and the MagiPad. She transform into a human named Yazawa Nico. She transforms to , whose theme color is red, and she represents mystic. Her Star Harmony change is Magic Harmony. * Emi is another mascot also known as Em. She transform into a human named Kokoro Emi. She transforms to , whose theme color is purple, and she represents the cornflower. Her Star Harmony change is True Aisle. Grand Harmony Mascots: * is a pegasus-type fairy, and is the main of the three fairies in Cloud High Kingdom. She is very intelligent and wise, but is a little stubborn to the least. When things don't go to plan, she suddenly starts having a mental breakdown and starts getting angry. This makes her very fragile to, which an advantage for the villains to take over the kingdom. Unity is also very impatient, which gives the cures a bit of an annoyance to take care of. Though being like that, she is very gentle, which is why she is loved either way. * is a old man that is the head of all the fairies in many kingdoms. He is very wise and calm, and is over 1000-years old. Since fairies started coming to the world of the kingdoms. He is very calm as well, and has a hard time to walk, which is why he is moved in a wheel-chair, pulled by Assistant Kimi. He has a perfect sense of where that villains are at, giving the cures an advantage to find where the monster will take place and attack. Though being wise, he is getting to that point when he has to disappear, causing Kimi to take over after. * is Satoshi's assistant and is another mentor to the cures like him. She is also their stunt coordinator and trainer. She is a fairy that was from another kingdom, but was controlled by the villain. She soon turns human in the middle of the series, making it hard for her to act like a human when she first becomes one. Her and Unity of a sibling relationship, looking out for each other. Villains: * Secret is the main antagonist, a female snake with white eyes and whose breath is poisonous. 6 months before the series begins, she had to terrorize all of Japan and devour the girls before Cure Tech went sealed. Items: * MagiPad - The Cures' transformation device. * MagiCharm - These MagiCharms are in which they can not only call to communicate. Trivia: *The probably name was formed Criminal Princess Pretty Cure!; but failed to ideas. And changed to Star Harmony Pretty Cure! due to Star Pretty Cure! in which there have same name.